b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki is a half-Shinigami/half-Quincy hybrid whom later became a Vizard. Appearance Ichigo's most prominent physical trait is his orange, spiky hair. He is tall, with brown eyes, and sports a relatively muscular, athletic build. He tends to wear rather tight clothes, though his reason for doing so is unknown. When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire with the addition of a red rosary-like strap that holds his Zanpakuto. The shape of them is a kite with a flat top and bottom. Personality Ichigo is blunt, sarcastic, witty, hot-headed, disrespectful, and cynical. Despite this, he is a loving brother who is highly protective of his sisters. He is also prone to acting like a typical street punk, though surprisingly he is a straight-A student and likes reading William Shakespeare's works. In his youth, Ichigo was a cheerful momma's boy who cried often until his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, showed up to comfort him. After her death, he changed almost overnight; now, he rarely smiles, and in fact, has developed a trademark scowl. He is also rather foul-mouthed, especially when angered. Despite his flaws, Ichigo is a genuinely heroic character who firmly believes that it is his job to protect the innocent. He is also very loyal to his friends, though like a typical hero, particularly like Ben Tennyson, his sense of heroism causes him to behave rather impulsively, though unlike Ben, Ichigo has a much shorter fuse. He is also very sensitive about his name, becoming comically enraged whenever someone calls him "Strawberry". Biography Born to Shinigami and former 10th Division Captain Isshin Kurosaki (formerly Isshin Shiba) and Quincy Masaki Kurosaki through a series of unknown circumstances, Ichigo was a sweet, innocent momma's boy, and loving older brother to his younger sisters Yuzu and Karin who cried a lot until his mother was brutally murdered by a Hollow right in front of him. His personality and demeanor changed almost overnight: he rarely smiled, became rather blunt and punkish, and picked fights almost all the time. At some point in his life, Ichigo became spiritually aware - he could see supernatural beings. It was this ability that led to his encounter with Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, who gave him her powers so that he could save his family from a Hollow. He then began killing Hollows, with the eventual help of his friends: Yasutora Sado (or Chad), a tall, muscular teenager of Mexican decent; Orihime Inoue, a bubbly girl with a big imagination; and Uryu Ishida, a Quincy whom initially hated Ichigo, but later became an ally. After Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society, Ichigo trained with exiled Shinigami Captain Kisuke Urahara, becoming a Vizard in the process. Accompanied by his friends, Ichigo stormed the Soul Society, defeating Rukia's brother-in-law/adopted brother Byakuya Kuchiki and successfully saving her from execution. However, he was then confronted by traitorous Captain Sosuke Aizen, who quickly defeated him, stole an orb called the Hogyoku, and escaped, along with fellow traitors Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vizards Category:Shinigami Category:Humans Category:Heroes